Reminiscence
by dokidong
Summary: Drabble. KangMin. Kangin x Sungmin. Slight!KyuMin.


"Sudah lama sekali," Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di pasir pantai petang itu, tepat disebelah pria yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Pria itu tersenyum kecil, pandangannya masih tertuju pada deburan ombak yang tergulung bergantian menuju bibir pantai.

Sungmin menoleh sekilas pada pria disampingnya. Ia tersenyum lembut sebelum memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya, kearah laut biru di depannya.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang untuk menahan tubuhnya kini, sementara kedua matanya terpejam—merasakan angin pantai yang bersemilir menerpa wajahnya dan suara deruan ombak yang tertangkap di indera pendengarannya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak banyak berubah."

Sungmin tersenyum sekali lagi mendengarnya—kedua matanya masih terpejam. "Shindongie hyung juga berkata seperti itu," perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya, kemudian menoleh kearah pria disampingnya. "Kau juga tidak banyak berubah… Kangin hyung," tambahnya sembari tersenyum kembali.

Kangin berdecak pelan, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya setelah bertatap muka dengan dongsaengnya itu. Di bibirnya terukir sebuah senyuman karena perkataan Sungmin tadi. "Aku tidak ingin ketampananku berubah, Sungmin," ucapnya tiba-tiba sembari tertawa kecil. Dan Sungmin pun ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya Sungmin bertemu dengan Kangin. Bukan _pertemuan pertama_ mereka yang sesungguhnya memang, tapi itu bisa jadi pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kangin setelah Kangin kembali dari tugas militernya.

Kangin… telah kembali. Hyungnya telah kembali. Dan Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya ketika Kangin mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Karena secara tidak langsung, hal itu juga melenyapkan kekhawatirannya selama ini.

Jauh sebelum itu, Sungmin… tetaplah menjadi Sungmin. Seseorang yang selalu bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya, _menjaga emosinya_. Namun sejujurnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan gelisahnya ketika mendengar bahwa Kangin akan kembali.

Terlalu banyak kegelisahan dan terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul dipikiran Sungmin. Tapi satu-satunya kegelisahan yang ditakutinya adalah; _Bagaimana jika hubungannya dengan Kangin kembali merenggang?_

Sungmin mungkin tidak akan mengetahui jawabannya kalau saja Kangin tidak menghubunginya—kalau saja Kangin tidak mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Dan semua kegelisahannya… menghilang begitu saja bersamaan dengan hal itu.

Sungmin harus mengakui kalau tidak ada yang perlu ia takutkan ataupun khawatirkan jika hal itu bersangkutan dengan Kangin. Dia… mungkin pernah merasa canggung dengan Kangin sebelumnya. Bahkan sebelum Kangin memutuskan untuk menjalani tugas militernya, Sungmin pernah merasakan hal itu. Tapi ketika dirinya dan Kangin memiliki kesempatan untuk mengakrabkan diri di dalam satu program acara. Perasaan canggung seperti itu pun menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

Sama seperti halnya ketika Kangin mengajaknya bertemu kembali seperti ini. Ada pemikiran aneh yang belum lama ini menghantuinya. Ia sedikit takut kalau ia akan merasa canggung dengan hyungnya itu lagi. Jangan tanyakan darimana pemikiran seperti itu muncul. Sungmin bahkan tidak akan tahu bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya.

"Kau masih menyimpannya, bukan?" Kangin membuka suara kembali, membuat pemuda di sampingnya tersadar dari lamunan.

"Hm?" Sungmin menoleh kearah Kangin, tidak terlalu mengerti dengan ucapan hyungnya itu. Sementara Kangin hanya memandangnya dalam diam.

"Cincin yang aku berikan padamu," ujar Kangin, pelan.

Sungmin tertegun mendengarnya. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah laut di depannya sembari tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja."

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, ucapan Kangin tadi cukup untuk menghidupkan kembali sebuah memori yang telah lama terpendam di ingatannya. Dan hal itu juga sekaligus mengingatkan dirinya pada _suatu_ perasaan yang ia miliki terhadap hyungnya itu.

Sungmin tidak akan mengelak kalau ia memang menyukai Kangin. Bahkan _sangat_ menyukainya. Dan ia bisa mengingat jelas perasaannya sendiri ketika Kangin memberikan sebuah cincin berlambang 'S' padanya.

 _"Untuk dongsaengku_ _yang paling berharga. Sungmin. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau tidak memakainya."_

Sungmin bisa merasakan sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik mengingat pesan Kangin yang tertulis di sebuah note kecil—bersamaan dengan sebuah kotak cincin yang diterimanya. Konyol, Sungmin membatin. Bahkan ia sendiri masih mengingat isi pesan itu dengan jelas.

"Aku ingin kau tetap menyimpannya," ucap Kangin tiba-tiba. Pandangannya ikut tertuju kearah yang sama dimana mata foxy eyes Sungmin terkunci. Sungmin menggumam kata 'um' merespon ucapan Kangin tersebut. "Mungkin cincin itu tidak mempunyai arti khusus untukmu, tapi setidaknya… itu bisa mengingatkanmu kalau dulu kita pernah menghabiskan waktu-waktu yang menyenangkan bersama-sama."

Sungmin berdecak. "Teukie hyung akan tertawa kalau dia mendengar hal ini," ujarnya. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Kangin menoleh kearahnya kembali.

Kangin merangkul bahu Sungmin dengan lengan kirinya setelah itu. "Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu kalau kau bercerita seperti ini kepadanya."

Dan mereka pun kembali tertawa bersama.

Sungmin tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Kangin. Dia juga tidak pernah mengetahui apakah perasaannya terbalas atau tidak. Tapi meskipun begitu, Sungmin bisa merasakan kesenangan tersendiri ketika ia berada di dekat Kangin. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Sungmin masih bisa merasakan kesenangan itu meskipun ia…tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti dulu terhadap hyungnya itu.

Sama seperti kebanyakan orang yang lainnya. Sungmin tetaplah seorang manusia biasa. Sungmin memang memiliki perasaan pada hyungnya itu. Tapi itu sebelum ia menyadari kalau Kangin, mungkin… tidak akan pernah bisa ia dapatkan.

Jika kehidupan seseorang diibaratkan seperti gulungan ombak yang berada di depan mereka, mungkin kehidupan Sungmin pun seperti itu.

Deburan ombak yang terus-menerus tergulung bergantian seperti itu, mengingatkan Sungmin pada setiap memori yang pernah terjadi di dalam kehidupannya. Memori itu akan terus berganti dengan memori yang baru seiring berjalannya waktu. Meninggalkan jejak yang membekas seperti ombak yang menyapu pasir tepi pantai dan membuatnya basah.

Setiap memori yang terjadi di kehidupan Sungmin akan selalu membekas di ingatannya, sekalipun hal itu tidak menyenangkan untuknya, tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Karena Sungmin yakin… akan ada memori yang baru dan akan ada kenangan yang baru di kehidupannya yang mendatang—yang jauh lebih menyenangkan dari sebelumnya.

Namun ketika hal itu bersangkutan dengan perasaan yang pernah ia miliki terhadap Kangin, Sungmin percaya kalau ia tidak akan pernah melupakan hal itu. Mungkin dia memang tidak merasakan hal seperti itu lagi sekarang. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah melupakan perasaan senang—yang ia rasakan ketika ia menyukai Kangin.

Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa terlepas dari hal itu selamanya. Sungmin yakin kalau dia akan terlepas dari hal itu setelah dia menemukan seseorang yang baru, seseorang yang bisa membuatnya senang dua kali lipat atau bahkan sepuluh kali lipat dari apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Kangin dulu.

"Sungmin hyung! Kangin hyung!"

Seseorang berseru, membuat Kangin dan Sungmin menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang tengah melambaikan tangan kearah mereka dari jauh.

Kangin beranjak dari duduknya dan sedikit menepuk-nepuk celan jeansnya dari pasir pantai yang menempel. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin yang masih terduduk itu. "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi."

Sungmin menerima uluran tangan Kangin untuk membantunya berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk jeansnya sendiri setelah itu—sama seperti yang hyungnya lakukan tadi.

Kangin kembali merangkul bahu Sungmin dan berjalan bersama menuju seseorang yang tengah menunggu mereka di kejauhan. "Aku tidak percaya kau masih berhubungan dengan _kekasihmu_ itu," sindir Kangin.

"Hyung, itu hanya Kyuhyun…" Sungmin membalas.

Kangin berdecak. "Sama saja bagiku," ucapnya lagi sembari melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka. "Yah! Kyuhyun-ah, tunggu saja disitu! Aku tidak akan macam-macam pada _kekasihmu_!" serunya kemudian.

"Kalian cepatlah!" Kyuhyun balas berseru, mengabaikan sindiran Kangin yang sempat tertangkap oleh pendengarannya.

Sementara Sungmin… berusaha meredakan rasa hangat yang menjalar di sekitar wajahnya akibat ucapan Kangin tadi. "Bodoh," gumamnya pelan.

Sepertinya Sungmin tidak bisa mengelak kalau dia telah menemukan _seseorang_ itu. Seseorang yang bisa membuatnya merasa senang sepuluh kali lipat karena perasaan yang ia miliki. Seseorang yang bisa membuat Sungmin berharap kalau ia—tidak menginginkan memori-memori dan kenangan barunya tergantikan begitu saja. Seseorang yang membuat Sungmin tersadar kalau ia, mempunyai perasaan yang _lebih_ dari sekedar kata suka. Dan seseorang itu adalah…

"Kyuhyun! Kau tidak perlu kesini karena aku yang akan mengantarkan _kekasihmu_ kesana!"

"Hyung!"

 _Kyuhyun_.

Seseorang itu adalah Kyuhyun.


End file.
